


Другой

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Imaginary Friends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Шерлок/Джон, одного из них не существует на самом деле"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другой

\- Вам нужно отвлечь себя. Найдите себе новое хобби. Или вспомните старое, - говорит психолог.

Раньше, в далёкой юности, Джон пробовал писать детективные рассказы.  
В том, что теперь выходит из-под его пера - вернее, ручки - нет ничего общего с подростковыми подражаниями Агате Кристи. Слог становится изящнее, а сюжеты - всё более запутанными. А уж главный герой... кто-нибудь мог бы предположить, что в Шерлока Джон вложил слишком много себя, потому что сам в глубине души когда-то мечтал быть Шерлоком.  
Чушь. В глубине души Джону хотелось, чтобы Шерлок просто _был_.

\- Фрик! - в ярости бросает Донован новому судмедэксперту.  
\- Вряд ли тому, кто по вечерам частенько заглядывает в бдсм-клубы, судить о степени моей нормальности, - резким тоном парирует Джон. Растерявшись было на мгновение от собственных слов, он тут же хитро улыбается и, поправляя шарф, чинно направляется мимо ошарашенных коллег к двери.

\- А если я всё же выстрелю?  
\- Тогда, дорогой Джон, ты очень сильно удивишь меня, - хищно сузив глаза, сообщает Мориарти.  
Джону кажется, словно поверх его собственных пальцев уверенно ложатся чужие - длинные и холодные.  
" _Давай удивим его_ ", звучит в голове знакомый голос. " _Не бойся, всё будет хорошо_ ".  
\- Знаю, - шепчет Джон и нажимает на спусковой крючок.


End file.
